You Belong with Me
by roXasroXasroXas1518.xD
Summary: Roxas really loved his brother,Sora, but is scared to tell him. He and Sora then listened to the song "You belong with me" by Taylor Swift together and suddenly realization hit Sora or something like that. RokuSo
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: First KH fic. Twincest and Yaoi are in it. First try to make one, tell me what you think about it**

* * *

**You Belong With Me**

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me__…_

Roxas was about to hit the replay button again when Axel glared at him.

"Don't you dare play that song again Roxas, you hear me? It's starting to get on my nerves!"

"What?! It's not that that bad." Roxas said irritated.

Axel has a CD player in his car, and everytime Roxas asks a ride home, he would play that song EVERYTIME.

"I know, I know. It's just, that song can be tiring if you kept on playing it." Axel explained.

"Sorry Ax." Roxas turned off the CD player and put the CD back in his bag.

Silence surrounded them until Axel asked something.

"You really like that song, don't you?"

"Y-yeah."

"What does it mean to you?" Axel look at Roxas then back at the road again.

"You know…" Roxas began.

"I don't, that's why I'm asking." Axel laughed half-heartedly.

Roxas smirked and said, "It kinda like my story. You see, I'm the simple girl, in my case guy, in the story while Kairi's," Roxas flinched at the mention of her name, "the annoying girlfriend."

Roxas then thought about the song and more importantly about Sora. He blushed when an image of Sora smiling appeared right before his eyes.

Roxas got so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice his finally home.

"We're here." Axel stated but got no response from Roxas. Axel patted Roxas' shoulder and shouted, "ROXAS!"

Startled, Roxas turned around and looked at Axel. "What?!"

"Umm… We're here. Your house." Axel pointed out.

"Ohh… Thanks for the ride Ax." Roxas said as he stepped out of the car. Axel left and he entered the house.

**INSIDE…**

"I'm home!" Roxas shouted into the thin air. Getting no response, he decided to go to his and Sora's room.

Yup, even though they are both seniors, they still share the same room.

When he got in front of their room, he heard the noises coming from the television. _Sora's a little early today._ He thought.

He opened the door and saw Sora lying on his bed, laughing at the TV show he's watching.

"Hey…" Roxas said calmly as he closed the door behind him.

Sora sat up and smiled, "Hey!"

"Just got here?" Roxas asked.

"Nah… Been here about an hour ago." Sora explained. Roxas moved deep into the room and Sora moved to his side giving space for Roxas to sit on his bed.

He patted the space beside him and Roxas accept his twin's offer.

"I'm sorry…" Roxas said looking at the floor.

"For what?" Sora asked a hint of confusion in his voice.

"I know you're upset that ditch you." Roxas said, guilt showed in his voice.

"Well…" Sora sighed, "… a little. You know, I really enjoyed walking or driving home from school with you."

"Me too, Sor. I'm really sorry." Roxas ruffled up Sora's hair causing him to pout. "Stop it Rox! You're ruining my hair."

"Its okay, Sor. You look quite adorable with your hair all messed-up." Both Sora and Roxas blushed at this,

_Did I just say that? Tell me I didn't. I hope he doesn't take this seriously._ Roxas battled with his thought until Sora pinned hi down on the bed.

"You like my hair all messed up, huh Roxie?" Roxas smiled at his nickname. "Well, let's see how you liked it." Sora laughed and ruffled Roxas' hair.

Knowing Sora's weak point, Roxas tickled him in the ribs causing Sora to lose all his balance and fell completely on top of Roxas.

Both boys noticed how close their faces were from each other, which caused them to blush.

"I'm sorry." Sora said as he sat back up and pulled Roxas with him. They sat at the end of the bed, side by side, only inches apart.

Sora focused on the television, flickering on the channels. Sora stopped at a channel where a VJ said, "Up next is Taylor Swift wit—"

Sora quickly changed the channel knowing that his brother loved this song.

"Hey! Put it back! Put it back!" Roxas demanded. Sora just shook his head. He gestured for his cheek, indicating for Roxas to kiss it but Roxas just slapped him lightly and grabbed the remote.

He changed the channel back and sigh in relief as the song hasn't started yet.

**You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift**

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesnt get your humour like I do_

Roxas remembered the time when Sora and Kairi broke up because of a stupid reason. Sora was just joking around Kairi and Kairi got mad about it. It pissed Sora off and broke up with her.

That was the happiest day of Roxas' life. So far.

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do _

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

Kairi's the cheer captain of their school the mere fact that she's a girl. Roxas wears T-shirts cause he's a guy. A guy. That part pretty much upset him 'cause that's what makes this all wrong.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

Roxas thought, _Why Sora? Why can't you see it?_

_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy? _

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down

Sora did have the brightest smile anyone could imagine. Roxas thought about the time when Sora and Kairi started dating, those smile aren't visible. But now his glad because he ould finally see them again now that she's gone._  
_

_You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

Again, back with the boy- girl conclusions.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me _

Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

By this time, Roxas had closed his eyes picturing his and Sora's moments together.

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

**He remembered the time when he and Sora got home from school and Sora got really pissed because of their teacher. **

**Roxas took 2 sea salt ice cream bars from the refrigerator and when he got back at their room, he tripped on Sora's bag causing the ice creams to fall on his head.**

**Sora laughed so hard on this. Sora helped Roxas cleaned up and he even joked around Roxas by licking Roxas face with ice cream on it. **

**This caused him to pout which made Sora laughed even more.**

The thought of that memory made Roxas smile. At this point Roxas stop imagining images of Sora

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me __…_

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

A/n: I decided to make it a two chapter story 'cause I realized it will too long if i put it all in a one-shot story.


	2. Chapter 2

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me__…_

Both boys finished the video in silence, except Sora wasn't paying that much attention on the video. He was paying attention on Roxas. Roxas looked from the corner of his eye at Sora and him looking. This made him blushed.

Finally, the song ended and Sora turned the T.V. off.

"Rox?" Sora began.

"Hmm?"

"Why do you like that song so much?"Sora asked. Roxas felt his cheeks burned and hid his face in embarassment.

"Come on, Rox. Tell me, no secrets right." Sora playfully punched him in the shoulder. "I mean we are twins after all."

Roxas sighed. "Well that song reminds me of my special someone and my status in life. You see, I really really like this person but that person doesn't notice it.

"I wish that one day that person wakes up and finds out that I've always been here for that person the whole time." A tear rolled down Roxas' face.

Sora moved closer to Roxas' and wrapped his arms around him. "May I know this person's name?"

Roxas shook his head. "Come on!" Sora poked Roxas' side.

"Alright, the person's name starts with 'S'."

"Okay." Sora said as he started to list all the names of their friends. "Hang on, how come you never refer to that person as a she?"

"Because she's a he." Roxas breathed and turned away from Sora. Sora was shocked at first but then he decided to confront Roxas.

"So what if you like a guy, no big deal. I'll accept you for who you are even if it mean being gay."

"Thanks Sor. But I'n not that gay, I'm Bi. You see, I maybe in love with a boy but I still have my masculine side." Roxas sobbed.

"Oh… Anyway, I've listed all of our friends, more specifically boys and none of the—" Suddenly, realization hit Sora. "Do you like me, Rox? As in like like?" Sora moved in front of Roxas and lifted his head.

"What if I do Sor? What will you do about it? Will you hate me for it?" Fresh tears started to roll down Roxas' face. Sora wiped Roxas' face and shook his head. "I can never hate you, Rox. You're my twin and I love you." Sora said his breath becoming harder.

Roxas looked directlly at Sora's eyes and asked, "As what? As a brother? As a twin? What?"

Sora sighed and wrapped his arms around Roxas. "I love you Rox. More than a brother should."

At this point, Roxas wrapped his arms around Sora's waist. "I've waited for this day, Rox. To be able to tell you my feelings and know that you felt the same way too."

"You waited? How long?" Roxas released himself from Sora's hug and looked at him in shock.

"Since Kairi and I started dating. No, I think even before that. Maybe that's why things don't work out with me and Kairi."

"Sora..." Roxas wrapped his arms around Sora's neck by surprised which caused them to fell on the bed with him on top of Sora. He leaned in and crashed their lips together.

Eventually they needed air, so they parted. Roxas said, "I love you, Sor."

"More than a brother should?" Sora asked innocently.

"More than a brother should." Roxas assured him and gave a peck on the lips.

"I love you too, Rox." Roxas lay his back next to Sora and Sora snuggled in Roxas's arms.

"Don't you want to have dinner Rox?" Sora asked.

"Maybe later." Roxas said as he brushed his hand on Sora's hair.

"Alright." Sora said. Both boys held each other that way until fell asleep without even thinking about dinner. It's a good thing their parents won't be home until late in the night. Even if they come home early, they won't be able to enter Sora's and Roxas' room, 'cause Roxas locked it earlier.

"Rox, you belong with me." Sora said although he was asleep. Roxas heard this and said, "You also belong with me, Sora. Forever." With that he kissed his cheek and fell asleep.

**THE END**


End file.
